


Sex with Kakashi Hatake (Anbu & Sensei)

by gold_lie_promises



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, Lust, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Passion, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_lie_promises/pseuds/gold_lie_promises
Summary: Gender-neutral descriptions of how sex with Anbu Kakashi and Kakashi sensei (Jonin) would be like. Not an actual story.Feel free to take inspiration from them! (with credit, please !!)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi & You, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/You
Kudos: 45





	1. Anbu Kakashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired my previous work called “Sex with the Konoha 11 guys (+ Sasuke & Sand Siblings)”.

Spending the night entangled with Anbu Kakashi is like getting the chance to sleep with your darkest and deepest sexual fantasies – given you like it rough. He’s extremely quiet which sometimes almost feels like he’s not there, but thankfully the expression on his face reacting in perfect synch with anything he does to you or you do to him confirms that he’s well present in the room and made out of flesh and blood. Don’t expect to have the luxury to see his entire face: he’s so careless about undressing you or himself completely that you may have to finish the job yourself if you wish for the full skin-to-skin experience. For him, all that matters is for the bare minimum to be accessible – unless he’s in the mood to see more of you, which is rather unlikely to happen but nonetheless not entire impossible.  
His dark past will taint the way he works around your curves, too. Anbu Kakashi is a seriously damaged being who will fuck you with the sole purpose of finding whether he can still feel things after everything that’s happened to him in his short life. You may want to give him a few years and wait until he becomes Captain as he seems to have gotten a better hold of his mental health by then, but whether you do so or not, your body will enjoy the ride nonetheless – it’s hard to tell, however, whether your heart will appreciate the aftermath once he’s gone and leaves you with a piece of his sorrow. Getting fucked by Anbu Kakashi is very raw and almost animalistic in nature as you can feel everything he’s feeling with every thrust of his powerful member within you – thrusts which will make you scream in agonizing pleasure as he keeps his grip firm on your hair. He’s so focused on trying to forget about his pain and feel human again that he paradoxically absolutely does not conceal his emotions whatsoever, so you’ll be able to read him like an open book and see his entire sorrow like splatters of dark paint on a blank canvas only to find that the canvas has barely any light spots left to it.  
Anbu Kakashi also won’t be looking for any sort of comfort before, during or after sex, thinking he’s too far gone to be helped even though you’d have the power to help him grow out of his PTSD which is one more reason why the physical sex would be amazing, but everything else would be rather dark and tensed. On top of that, he’s extremely dominant and will most likely not allow you to take command at any point fearing you may do something he didn’t expect and hurt you unintentionally. So, in the end, he’s really just trying to protect you while satisfying both of your needs, but the problem lies in the way he does it as restraining you from expressing your desire for him in your actions and cutting himself off almost entirely by barely talking to you and pretending his problems are no big deal – when, clearly, they are – only affects the connection the two of you could’ve felt while sharing such an intimate moment together.


	2. Kakashi Sensei

They call him the Copy Ninja for a reason, and he makes sure to also display that skill in the bedroom. Kakashi sensei’s able to feel your needs and will adapt to them, whether you need a slow and tender session of love-making or be reminded who’s a dirty little whore. Although his strength lies more in the latter, he’ll still manage to do you slow and passionate if that’s what you want – but you’ll definitely miss out on the best parts of the whole Hatake experience. The only time he’ll go down on you is in the 69-position; mainly because he can take off his mask without a problem, but also because he seriously enjoys feeling you moan around his hard cock – which is, by the way, of very good and satisfactory size.  
What’s also pleasant with Kakashi sensei being able to please every mood is that he’s also very flexible; he’ll let you tie him up if that’s what you want and still enjoy himself just as much as if you were the one getting tied up and fucked with a kunai at your throat. He’ll also gladly finger, lick or fuck any hole you wish him to without asking question or feel any discomfort; he’s only there to humbly serve you however you see fit. In a nutshell, he’s there to please everyone – and everything – and he will.  
You’ll quickly notice Kakashi sensei genuinely appreciates grabbing onto your butt and he may hold onto it a little more than he may wrap his arms around you, simply because it better allows him to perform deep thrusts from the Cowgirl position when he’s in control of both his and your hips.  
As you may have guessed, you won’t be receiving many kisses because of his mask and, although it still may be a torture to not be able to kiss those talented lips of his after they’ve worked so hard at extracted all the juices out of you, there’s something hot and mysterious about it; and you still have the possibility to bury your face in his neck and suck on his earlobe while he’s pleasuring you and groaning with that deep voice of his.  
If you were in the mood for a rough fuck, it’s guaranteed you’ll feel sore on the next day. Either way, you’ll wake up to some breakfast and a cup of warm tea already waiting for you on the bedside table while he’ll quietly be reading in bed shirtless beside you, waiting for you to awaken – if you have a pet, it’s quite likely you’ll find it sleeping in Kakashi sensei’s lap as animals seem to like him a lot. And, because of his loving, sensei-nature, Kakashi sensei will stay with you and take care of you until you’re able to walk a little better as he’s fully aware he’s the one who put you in that condition in the first place – at your own request, but still without knowing just what was coming for you. He takes no visible pride in it and actually looks pretty humble about it as he’ll avoid any mention of “last night” altogether, but something different and dark in his eye hints that he may be constantly grinning under his mask – probably telling himself that another victim has officially fallen into his trap because you will want more of it.

However, you’ll soon discover he takes great pleasure in teasing his victims by continuously postponing your next date for a few weeks, insisting that something came up last minute – and every excuse seems so legit that you can’t help yourself but believe him and imagine his eyes smiling at you when he tells you that he cannot wait to see you again. And then – we’re talking about Kakashi sensei, after all – once the day finally comes, expect for him to be late; not too much, but just enough to make you even more eager to see him and not be mad when at last he shows up apologizing for not making it on time. Although he is indeed quite busy managing all of his people as well as his other duties, it’s actually a tactic he uses to make you long for him even more and make the next date even more pleasurable than it could be; and the best part is it works wonders.  
All in all, whoever you are, whatever you need; when in doubt: ride a Hatake sensei.


End file.
